


I Need Healing!

by blake_is_strange



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr request, idk - Freeform, is it lame?, please tell me if it's lame, they play overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Angela and Fareeha have a little game night.





	I Need Healing!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another tumblr request. I still have a lot more to get through, but I wanna do every single one! Thanks to @its-a-chick for the request! Also thanks to my amazing editor and girlfriend, @applesaucedinosuar for editing this and being the best girlfriend ever! I hope you all enjoy it :D

Fareeha’s POV

 

“Overwatch, huh?” I asked thoughtfully, flipping the game’s box over in my hand to read the back. 

 

“I thought it would be fun, you know? We’ve been having a lot of movie nights and as much as I love the whole making out while something lame plays in the background, I kind of wanted to see how this would turn out,” Angela said, smiling at me when I looked up to her, her gaze hopeful. I smiled back, nodding as I opened the box and turned on the PlayStation.

 

“It’s single player so we’ll have to take turns by round,” I said thoughtfully as I got a controller ready and handed it to my girlfriend, who was smiling excitedly and took the controller right when I offered it to her. 

 

“I bet I can get a better score than you,” she said, sitting down in my lap after I plopped down on the couch, her eyes trained on the TV screen even as she leaned back against me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and kissed the side of her neck affectionately, squeezing her against my chest as the game’s title screen came into view. 

 

A talking ape came up on the screen, fixing his glasses and rambling on and on as - from what I could tell, anyway - he attempted to make some kind of recording calling the former agents of Overwatch to action. The clip gave me goosebumps for some reason, but I wasn’t really even sure why. Maybe it was the animated look of determination and pleading his face took on as he spoke to these agents, asking them to come back and save the world once more. 

 

“This is going to be so good,” Angela said, pulling me from my thoughts as I leaned my chin against her shoulder. She was so cute when she got excited about things, especially when it was stuff like this. Kind of silly and not very important when it came to day-to-day life, but still fun and relaxing and simple. 

 

“Just try to stay focused, I’m gonna kick your ass at it,” I quipped playfully, nipping her ear as she clicked “Quick Play.” 

 

“Sure, Amari, whatever helps you sleep at night,” she retorted, a smirk pulling at her lips as she turned to kiss me gently. 

 

It didn’t take long for the system to find a game and then Angela was picking a character, worrying her lip slightly as she stared intently at the screen. I was too busy admiring how beautiful and adorable she was when she was so focused to get a good look at any of the heroes she could choose from. 

 

“Hey, this one looks like you,” she said excitedly, clicking on a character that, in a sort of eery way, did look like me a little. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t wear a giant metal suit,” I replied, watching the hero look into the camera and then the room she was standing in, golden beads in her hair as she held her rocket launcher to her chest, her back ramrod straight. 

 

“You say that like I’d  _ want  _ you to wear something that covers so much of your skin,” Angela teased, making me blush as she laughed. Then the game started and Angela took a look at her hero’s abilities before running out of spawn and immediately getting shot in the head by what looked like a purple lady with a sniper rifle. I could barely stifle my laughter, burying my face in her shoulder and she huffed and waited to respawn. 

 

“That’s so not fair! I barely moved,” she grumbled, getting back into the game. She seemed to have thought of a different approach because she immediately used what I could only guess was some sort of rocket jump ability and started firing rockets at the purple chick. I spared her a glance, seeing the way she bit down on her lip in concentration, her eyes trained on her target. God, she was so adorable, how did I get so lucky?

 

Then Angela whooped in triumph, laughing loudly as the purple lady fell to the ground, red text announcing her demise. 

 

“That’s right! Take that, you lilac colored freak!” She shouted excitedly, leaning forward a little as she searched for a new target. I chuckled, leaning against my girlfriend as she played. In time, the game drew in more and more of my interest, the diversity of the characters and the way the combat worked were actually fascinating to watch. My fingers itched play, but I waited patiently, even growing tense with my girlfriend as her team got what looked like a very futuristic car closer and closer to the end of the line. I clutched her tightly against me as she launched her hero into the air, pressing triangle and sending a barrage of rockets into a particularly large clump of the enemy team. That ended it. The enemies that survived ran off the point, letting the payload reach the end of the line, causing a very large “Victory” cover the screen. 

 

“Hölle ja! Fick dich, Hündinnen!” She shouted in German, making me flinch slightly before breaking out into giggles. 

 

“Angie, language,” I teased, making her laugh. 

 

“I regret teaching you my native tongue,” she joked, relaxing against me with a sigh and handing me the remote. To both of our surprise, Angela’s hero and our PSN name showed up on a little card after the game for most kills and my jaw dropped, getting more whoops and hollers from my girlfriend. 

 

“That’s right, try to beat that!” She said happily, giving me a challenging look before plopping back down into my lap. I chuckled, shaking my head as I waited for the next match to start. It couldn’t be that hard, right? I mean, if my girlfriend could get thirty-someodd kills in one game then so could I. 

 

The game started and I looked through the heroes, my brows furrowing as I tried to take in my options. There were a lot of different heroes to choose from and I had no idea how any of them worked. 

 

Then everyone else was choosing their heroes and I started to panic a little, wondering how I could possibly make it easier for my team to win when they already seemed to know what they were doing. That’s when I noticed a little blurb that said “No Healer” and I looked for the support class, spotting a hero with blond hair and weirdly similar features to Angela. 

 

“Since you played ‘me’, I’ll play ‘you,’” I said, clicking the character called Mercy. A fitting name for a healer, I guess. 

 

“Woah, check out the rack on her,” Angela said a little less than delicately, making me burst out laughing at her blunt observation. “What? What’s so funny? She has huge breasts, why are you laughing at me?” That only made me laugh harder, my stomach starting to hurt a little as I buried my face in her shoulder. 

 

“You didn’t have to say it like that,” I managed to croak out between fits of giggles. Angela just scowled playfully at me. 

 

“Why not? How would you preferred me to say it?” She asked, a little bit of predatory lilt in her voice. I laughed nervously, my chest still light from my earlier giggles. 

 

“I didn’t say it was a bad way of saying it, it was just hilarious,” I replied somewhat breathlessly, looking at Mercy’s abilities before the match started, making sure I had at least a loose understanding of how this was going to work. Then the match really started and I pressed a couple buttons, activating a yellow stream of light that clung to a cowboy looking character. His character then proceeded to thank me, running off towards a very large man with a pig snout shaped gas mask on his face. 

 

I did everything I could to find each and every one of the little yellow outlined players on my screen, healing everyone as best I could. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until some jerk with two shotguns and a skeleton mask came chasing after me, followed by some ninja dude spamming whatever button made a character say “I need healing” three hundred times a second. I groaned in frustration, trying my best to get a good shot on the skeleton guys who was currently destroying me, but it was no use. Damn shotguns. I sighed, waiting to respawn.

 

“You haven’t gotten any kills, Fareeha, you’re not going to get even half my score at this rate,” Angela commented with only a little smugness to her tone. 

 

“How am I supposed to get kills with this tiny little tic-tac dispenser of a gun?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

 

“I don’t know, switch characters?” She suggested. I shook my head, determined to stay a healer to help my team win. 

 

“No way, these assholes need me to keep them alive,” I said, setting my jaw as I leaned forward a little, getting refocused. My team had had the point locked in for awhile and finally, we were at 99%, but then that same jerk with the shotguns came in, using an ability that basically ripped through my entire team, the point slowly being taken by the other team. I panicked, trying to find a way to keep the point, but how was I supposed to stand against shotgun guy all on my own?

 

That’s when I saw the circle at the bottom of my screen, an arrow with what looked like angel wings around it pointing to the sky. I pressed triangle hurriedly, excitement and relief filling me when Mercy shouted “Heroes never die!” into the air and brought my entire team back to life. They took the shotgun dude out quickly, taking the point again and my heart hammered in my chest as the overtime bar grew smaller and smaller until “Victory” flashed on the screen in front of me. 

 

“Fuck yeah!” I shouted, making Angela laugh as she turned around in my lap, kissing me a little more passionately than I had expected, making me melt against her lips as I wrapped my arms around her. I was a little breathless when she pulled away, but I was still smiling like crazy. “What was that for?” I asked.

 

“You came in clutch,” she replied with a smirk, kissing me again but with a little more purpose. I smirked against her lips, dropping the controller onto the coffee table and holding Angela as close as possible. 

 

Maybe we should be playing games more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment letting me know what you think and have an awesome day!
> 
> Translation:  
> Hölle ja! Fick dich, Hündinnen!: Hell yeah! Fuck you, bitches!


End file.
